2000
|image1= File:2000ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|II File:1996ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|I |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume VI |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=1999 |next=2001 }} 2000 is the eighth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. The line received a new logo for this year and products were introduced to commemorate the release of the theatrical film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *D199 *Culdee *Stepney *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Neil *Flying Scotsman *Lady (new) *Diesel 10 (new) *Dodge and Splatter (new) Coaches and Cars *Annie *Clarabel *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *S.C. Ruffey *Circus Train *Sodor Mail Coach *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Sodor China Clay Cars *Barrel Car *Toad *Express Coaches *NW Brakevan *Catherine *Sawmill Log Car *Cargo Car *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck (new) *Box Cars (new) *Handcar (new) *Limited Collector's Edition (new) *Yumsters Cargo Car (new) *Yumsters Tanker (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor (new) Value Packs *The Magic Railroad 5-Car Pack (new) *Thomas 5-Car Train Pack *Bertram with Scrap Cars (new) *Thomas with Cheerios Cargo Car (new) Thomas Express *Thomas Express Pack (new) *Percy Express Pack (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Windmill *Log Loader *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky the Crane *Transfer Table *Stop and Go Station *Sodor Engine Wash *Grain Loader (new) *Coal Station *Water Tower *Switch Tower (new) *Sodor Fire Station (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge *Single Stone Tunnel *Tidmouth Covered Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Suspension Bridge *Arched Viaduct (new) *Drawbridge (new) Sets *100 Piece Movie Set (new) *Circle Set *Roundhouse Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Figure 8 Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *Circus Set *James Goes Buzz Buzz Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set (new) *Bridge and Tunnel Set (new) *Muffle Mountain Set (new) *Thomas Express Battery Powered Set (new) Track *2" Straight Track *4" Straight Track *6" Straight Track *8" Straight Track *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *8" Turntable *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Switch T-Track *Highway Crossing *Graded Track Risers *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Overhead Railway *Double Cross-Over Track *Action Switch Track *Track to Surface Ramps *Flexi-Curve Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Three-Way Parallel Switch Track *Elevated Track Foundation *Wacky Track (new) *Bumpy Track (new) *Track Adapter Set (new) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Elevated Expansion Pack *Freightyard Expansion Pack *Lumberyard Expansion Pack *Circle Set Expansion Pack (new) *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack (new) Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of Three Buildings *Family of Four *Sir Topham Hatt, Workman and Engineers *Two Bumpers and Two Signs *Sawmill Logs *Set of Four Signals *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt *Combination Tree Pack Play Accessories *Play Table *Island Adventure Playboard (new) *Thomas Wooden Toy Box *Thomas Carry Bag (redesigned) *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Thomas Toy Locker (new) *Clothes Rack (new) *Thomas Desk and Chair (new) *Thomas Storage Bench (new) *Island of Sodor Playtable (new) Trivia * The 2000 pamphlet does not include any of the products from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Category:Years